


Ficlets of maybe stories

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Here is where I am going to put the small little ficlet (not even that really) of stories I hope to write in the future.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original idea I had for "Come back to Me" but decided against writing that version...for now.
> 
> These will be non beta cleared. So all mistakes are mine. Once they become a story that will change (I hope...no pressure Libby).

"Hurry up, Oliver!" They'll leave without me.

Oliver smirks down at her, "They won't leave without their little princess." He stops what he was doing and looks up at her, "If they did you could stay with me forever." He smiles his best smile. The one that Raisa says will get him in trouble some day. He goes back to his table and works on her gift. 

"Oliver! You know I can't stay. Dad can't handle Mom on his own." 

Oliver nods. Felicity is right. She is almost always right. Felicity is the smartest person he knows. He is only eight, but he already knows she's much smarter than he will ever be. She is only six but she is smarter than his parents and prettier too. He smiles at her. 

"Are you FINALLY going to make me a blood brother like Tommy?" She asks hopefully as she pushes her glasses up her nose. 

He shakes his head, "No." He looks over his shoulder to find her pouting. She is so cute when she does that. When his little sister does it he wants to roll his eyes, but he would get sent to bed early. 

"Why not? Is it because you like Tommy better?" 

He shakes his head, "Definitely not. Tommy is fun, but you're better." 

She smiles brightly at him. Oliver will do anything to make her smile like that. It is like his own personal North Star. "Done." 

He turns around and shows her the necklace he made her.He took one of his Mom's old chains and his own arrows from archery class and made her a star. North Star and all. 

Felicity's eyes light up, "For me?" 

He laughs, "For you so you don't forget me." 

"I could never ever forget you Oliver." Felicity tells him as she turns and lifts her hair from him to hook the chain around her neck." 

She turns around and looks at it. "Thank you!" 

He blushes. Before he knows what is happening she moves onto her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. His first kiss from a girl, ever. He kisses her back. When she pulls back he smiles at her, "Promise to come back." 

"I promise, Oliver." 

"I love you, Felicity." He does. He really does love her.

"I love you too...forever." 

_______________________________________________

Oliver hates these stupid parties his parents throw all the time. He loops his arm around Sara Lance then her sister Laurel. He smiles at each of them. Tommy Merlyn thinks he should have them wrestle in jello for his affections. Oliver so far has declined. He knows they would do it and that is just weird. 

"Oliver!" He hears his Dad call him. Oliver sighs. 

"Ladies we need to go see my Dad." He turns towards the voice. The three of them move towards Robert Queen who has a scowl on his face. He isn't happy with what Oliver is doing with his life. Oliver rolls his eyes at his dad. 

"You bellowed, Sir?" 

His Dad gives him a stern look that says his antics are going to be punished. Oliver knows his dad will take his new car just for spite. He drops his arms, "Sir?" 

"I have a special surprise for you!" Robert tells him. 

"OH? A new car? My own apartment? I know! A cruise around the world?" Oliver asks excitedly. 

"No. Much better."Robert waves someone over. 

Oliver looks at the small girl in front of him. "Dad I can get my own girls." He motions to the Lance sisters. The girl is hot in a short gold dress and her long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders. Not his type though.

The girl squints at him and her pursed lips show she isn't happy about his words. 

"Oliver!" Robert yells. 

The girl places her hand on his father's arm, "It's okay, Robert." She smiles up at his Dad. Oliver feels a ping of something zap through him. 

"It isn't alright. He should be ashamed of himself. You deserver more respect than this." 

The girl smiles sadly. Oliver looks her up and down twice before his eyes see something around her neck sparkling. He steps closer. The girl startles as he lifts the star off her neck. He looks up into her eyes. 

"Felicity?" He whispers. 

She smiles shyly, "In the flesh."

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" He asks her happy to see her after all these years. 

"Your dad hired me." 

"Hired you for what?" Oliver asks she can't be more than 20. 

Felicity laughs, "R&D. I graduated from MIT." 

Robert hugs her to him, "With two masters by twenty!" 

Oliver's mouth drops open. Felicity was always smart. He just never realized she was THAT smart. But more importantly, "You're back?" 

She bites her lip, "Yep." She smiles. 

Oliver smiles at her with a goofy smile on his face. She came home wearing his necklace around her neck. His Felicity is finally home. 


	2. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is the Social Media Director for the combined Queen Campaigns. Oliver Queen is running for governor. Sparks fly on the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a maybe story this is an already written the first three chapters in one day story...this is a teaser for it.

CHAPTER 1 STRANGE BEDFELLOWS: AN OLICITY POLITICAL FIC

Oliver Queen was making his way through the election office. He smiles at his volunteers and his mother's. Moira Queen is running for the Senate while Oliver is looking to be the new governor of their great state. He slides into the back of the conference room. He leans against the wall and watches as the various campaign workers give her their reports. He looks over at his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and they both exchange of look of "how the fuck did we get here?" 

Moira Queen stands, "I have decided to add a new worker to our campaign. While my son may do somewhat better than me at social media, I think we need a director in charge." She smiles at Oliver and he returns the smile. 

"I have begged and begged, then nagged, to get the best in the business." She smiles. 

Oliver is shocked because judging by the look on her face his mom is telling the truth. Moira Queen is more known for bending people to her will than she is for begging or even asking someone to do what she wants. Oliver is impressed with the little nerd already. 

"Felicity, dear?" Moira asks, "Please come up here for a moment." Moira smiles with respect to Felicity. A girl? Huh. Oliver waits to see her, but is pulled away by Tommy. 

"Time for your speech upstate. We can meet the new girl later." Tommy tells him, pushing him out the door. Tommy then steps around Oliver to grab things off his desk. Oliver hears a soft laugh and turns around. All he can see is a blonde ponytail. He shrugs and moves on. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity has been at her new job as Social Media Director for the Queen campaigns for a little over a month now. Lucky for her she has so many programs to track and trace that it is easier for her than most. Though if she has to read one more thirst tweet about Oliver Queen she may vomit. He's hot, she gets it. He is also smart, caring and determined. Felicity wouldn't have joined the joint campaign if either Queen was a dud or if Oliver was just a hot package with no substance.

Felicity places her head on her desk...package. Frak! She needs to get better at wording things in her head before she even thinks about talking to Oliver Queen in person. She bangs her head once on the desk just before she hears a throat clear. 

She sits up quickly. She is a bit dizzy and grabs the desk. She takes a moment. In that moment her visitor speaks. 

"Felicity? Felicity Smoak?" 

She blinks once and looks up, "Yes..." 

"I'm Oliver Queen..." He smiles and her heart races and she needs to check because her underwear may have spontaneously combusted. 

She nods, "Yeah, I know who you are...my boss...well, one of them. The younger one...male..." Her eyes bulge as he smiles broadly. "Sorry...." She taps the red pen in her hand on the desk three times to get her composure back. 

She looks up at him, "What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" 

"Please, call me Oliver. We are all family here." He tells her. 

His voice is like velvet and chocolate. She could lose herself in it. He basically just said he is her big brother. Awesome. She frowns.

"Just the same...what can I do for you, Sir?"

Oliver looks horrified, "Sir? Do I seem that old to you?" 

She shakes her head and looks him up and down, "No...not at all." She looks back up to his face and Felicity's face is on fire. 

Oliver takes pity on her and after several beats, hands her a laptop. "Mom says I need for you to put several programs on this and give you all my passwords." 

She takes it, "Yes. I will put several programs on here and give YOU new passwords. Too many try to hack your accounts and computer. It will be easier if I have the passwords and reset them for you." 

Oliver quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head, "You will know everything in my computer and have better access than I will?" 

She shrugs while typing on the laptop, "I signed an NDA...and it won't be my first porn rodeo for someone else." OMG. 

"Did I say that out loud?" She looks up and he is laughing with his head thrown back. 

"You did."

She wants to die, but being accustomed to this sort of slip up, though usually not with her boss who happens to be gorgeous, "Good thing we are family, huh?"

Oliver stands there, his eyes on her. She can't even blink. They just stare at each other with a dopey smile on each of their faces. Felicity wonders if they're having a moment. 

"Hey, Big Brother...you have a debate to prepare for or--" 

The spell is broken and they both turn their attention to Thea Queen. 

"Did I interrupt something?" She smiles. 

They both say quickly, "NO." 

"Uh huh...." 

Oliver turns to his sister. He gives her a glare. He turns back to Felicity, "Thank you, Felicity. I will pick up my laptop later." 

"I'll be here..." 

He turns and leaves with his sister. Felicity drops her head, "I'll be here..." Oh, Felicity...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver is walking with his sister, but his mind is back in Felicity's sunny office. He had fun talking to her. Oliver hasn't had fun in years. He wasn't even flirting with her at first. But, he wants to flirt with her. 

Tommy is approaching them. "Ah, you found him." 

Thea nods and looks at the two men, "He was in Felicity's office." 

"Oh good. She will be dealing with your accounts. I don't need that kind of drama in my life." Tommy chuckles, 

Thea laughs, "Better you than me. I need to get back to Mom and her daily disaster." She kisses both men on the cheek and walks off. 

They watch her leave then Tommy turns to Oliver, "Nerds have gotten way hotter since we were young." He laughs, "I don't remember one that looked like Felicity in our high school." 

Oliver laughs softly, "We aren't that much older than her." 

Tommy lifts a brow, "I think we are eight years older than the young Miss Smoak." 

Oliver does some math and math isn't his best subject, "She has to be older than that...she has TWO advanced degrees..." 

Tommy claps him on the back as they start down the hallway, "Oh, Oliver...our dear Miss Smoak is a certified genius. Graduated high school at 15 and left college with two Masters at 19..." 

"Holy Shit." 

"I know. She's beautiful and smart." Tommy tells Oliver. "Also, she is a badass so don't try any shit with her. She will call you out, then kick your ass, then make you apologize." 

Oliver knows Tommy thinks that is all a warning and a dealbreaker, but Oliver still remembers her smile, the smell of her perfume and those lips. Those lips will be featured in his dreams for the rest of his life. Oliver plans to become good friends with Felicity. He doesn't have time for a relationship and she will make an excellent friend who also haunts his dreams. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It is Felicity's first overnight trip with the campaigns.. She has made tons of friends and generally likes the staff. Tonight they all went out to a local bar. She isn't the bar/club type. Nothing wrong with it, but the lights, crowds and the dancing in public is not her thing. Instead she sits alone in a Waffle House with her laptop, tablet and notebook. She is on her third or fourth cup of coffee. She lost track a couple cups ago.

"Mind if I join you?" 

Felicity would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. She looks up, "Of course, Mr....Oliver."

He slides in across from her, "Just Oliver." He teases. 

She blushes and looks away. She sees their reflection in the windows. She smiles wistfully to herself before looking back to Oliver, "What are you doing here?"

He holds up a cup of coffee in a to go cup, "Came by to get some coffee then saw you here. Why aren't you out with the staff?" 

She shrugs, "Not my scene." 

He crosses his arms showing off his muscles. She barely keeps from drooling, "Why aren't you with them?" 

He leans across the table and whispers, "Not my scene....anymore." 

She nods. Felicity isn't sure if she believes him or not. She read up on him and his wild playboy days. Those seem to be long behind him. Oliver has worked his way through the political system. The only thing people really seem to think he is missing is a girlfriend.

"What are you working on?" He asks her as he sips his coffee. 

"I am working on your profile. Finding out what people think, what they want and what you can actually deliver on." 

He leans back, "Oh...hit me with it...what do the people want from me?" 

Felicity smiles, "They want to see you find your own personal Queen. Their words, not mine. So, your mom asked me to test which woman they like best." 

Oliver lifts an eyebrow and stares at her, "Are you serious?"

She shrugs, "Most people love a good love story." 

Oliver shudders to think about it, "Love isn't something I am good at, or so I'm told." 

"Explain?" 

He laughs softly, "I put work before anything and everything. Most women I know want to go to fancy parties and galas....I'd rather be working for Habitat for Humanity or playing ball with kids. I want to connect with the people I represent, not just socialize with the wealthy and influential." 

Felicity feels her heart flip over and butterflies take flight. No. She can not have a crush on her boss. She pauses, "That is exactly what they should all want. You shouldn't have to be something you're not." 

He smiles at her and her heart melts. He reaches across the table and takes her hand, "Thank you. I think you're the only person who doesn't try to tell me who and what to be." 

She gets serious, "Oliver don't let them change you. You're perfect as is." She stares into his eyes so he knows she means it. 

Oliver's eyes flicker to her lips then to her eyes, "Felicity, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." 

She smiles, "Me too."


End file.
